Akarui Tatakashi
|caption1 = |username = SimonSays#0546|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 15|birthday = 10/3|gender = Male|height = 5'7"|weight = 148lbs|blood_type = O+|ethinicity = Japanese|hero_rank = Good|occupation = Student|school = UA|school_year = 1|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Sonic Scream|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance They have full, blue eyes. Short blonde hair and a pale complexion. Costumed Appearance N/A Personality He is a very quiet person, not talking a lot and keeping to himself, but he isn't as shy as he seems to be. He will take charge and be a leader if the situations needs it but he is more of a followers. He is also a very approachable person, he has a very calming vibe about him. But he can be angered quite easily, although he hates violence, he doesn't like hurting people on purpose. Character Background He was more of an outcast as a child, the last one picked for stuff and everything like that, he never really talked either so most thought he was mute, but he was just shy at first and he didn't really have anything to talk about, he had no opinion on anything. When he discovered his quirk, he was throwing a tantrum like all kids do, he shattered the glass of the windows in his house. His parents were nice and kind people, they have always supported him, so when they experienced his quirk, they were very impressed and happy for him. Although he wasn't popular growing up, he was actually very good academically, which helped him get into UA. He was nervous but he knew that this was a turning point in his life, he wanted to become something good for society. Aspects # Overly analytic # Awkwardly sympathetic # Courageously idiotic Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. Sonic Scream The user can generate a sonic scream, which causes forceful blunt damage to whatever it hits, including potentially shattering fragile objects it hits. The scream is completely invisible to the normal human eye as it's made of sound. The scream is wide enough to hit a multitude of targets in front of them, splitting the damage among the coverage area. The scream also causes some amount of damage to the ears. Not enough to cause hearing damage of any kind, but it does make it hard to fully escape the sound based effects. Should the user use up all their quirk uses, the user will become temporarily deaf for six turns. When the user uses their quirk, it pushes them back, making them fly backwards and giving them the possibility of crashing into something; but if nothing is behind them then they will just fall back and skid on the ground. Quirk Cost All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for a desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive